Froot
by RaggedyLady
Summary: Just a little spideypool fic made totally for fun. Mentions of smut to begin with, may add in more than that? No real plot. Reviews would be nice, please :) Rated T to be careful. May change to M if I add smut scenes...


A/N: Just a little Spideypool fic! Totally for fun, not planning to really have a plot. May get pretty smutty, the rating may change to M! The title is based on the song Froot by Marina and the Diamonds, which I like to think could be from Peter's point of view ;) Please review so I can edit this chapter and write more on this! Thanks for reading! :)

"Wade, please—"

"—L, M, N, O,... P! See, Petey, I told you! We're _totally_ meant to be," Wade said as he broke the stem off of an apple.

"Oh, stop. That's just a stupid game kids play in elementary school. I'm not your boyfriend, Wade." Peter stuck his chin up in the air, displaying that he was above such childish things.

"Oh, but Peeeeterrr," the older man whined, "Come on! We had such a good time last night... You remember that, don't you?"

Peter looked back on the night they'd shared, when they blew off a SHIELD meeting to watch a movie that somehow led to mind-blowing sex. They'd only ever been friends until that night, and barely even that; Wade was constantly being hired to kill Spider-man by some very wealthy people, and he rarely had the willpower to resist that much money. So when Wade invited Peter to hang out for the first time at his apartment (mostly because Wade begged to get to know the Spider better and Peter finally gave in) things began a little awkwardly. Of course, they hadn't even known each other's secret identities, though Peter was much better at keeping his a secret.

_Wade closed the door to his apartment, and the first move he made was to spin around and rip the mask off of Spider-man. Peter, of course, was caught off guard, but after a moment of hesitation he grabbed the mask out of Deadpool's hands with a web. As he tugged it back onto his head, the older man sang out, "Too late, Spidey, I already saw your face! And damn, I was missing out before! Why did you keep that gorgeous head a secret from me?"_

_"It's my secret identity! I can't go around telling everybody, and you're such a blabbermouth I'd be stupid to tell you!" _I am pretty stupid_, he thought. "Why don't you tell me your secret identity, anyway?"_

_"Hey! This friendship will never work without trust. And, okay, I will. On one condition: you tell me your name... And keep that mask off while we hang out."_

_"...Fine." Peter hesitantly took the mask off and shoved it into his backpack. "I'm Peter Parker."_

_"Nice to meet you, Petey. I, myself, am... drumroll please, Wade Wilson!" he said excitedly, stretching out his name like the announcer of a game show would. "By the way, you're free to take off the rest of your costume too. Unless you have other clothes to change into in that little bag of yours. In that case, stick to the spandex."_

_"Definitely not. I'm going to change." Wade made a whining noise. "Hey, take off your mask."_

_Wade's eyes widened beneath the mask. "What for?"_

_"I had to!"_

_"Well yeah, but because you're such a cutie pie!"_

_"Shut up. Just show me your face."_

_Deadpool sighed and slowly pulled off his mask to reveal a blonde-haired head with too many scars to count._

_"What happened?"_

_"Guns happened."_

_"That's so cool."_

_"Cool?"_

_"Cool. Who survives that many gunshots? Only you, I'll bet."_

_"Yeah? Cool enough for you to make out with me?"_

_Peter's face blanched and he stuttered. "W-what?!"_

_"Cool it! I'm just joking. Unless you want to. But okay, so, wanna watch a movie?"_

_"...Sure, sure."_

_"Alright, well, lucky for you I have Netflix. What are we going to watch today?"_

_After finally settling on a movie after Peter quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in Wade's bathroom, the two leaned into the opposite sides of the couch. They weren't particularly close, but within arm's reach of one another. Wade had to say he loved sweatpants on men. He wasn't at all shy about his sexuality; he was pretty open and secure. He liked to think that if he likes guys and girls, he can get twice as much ass._

_The two comfortably watched the movie, chatting and laughing, until eventually the larger man's hands began to wander and Peter couldn't say he had been entirely bothered when one of them trailed down his back toward his rear. Surprised, yes, but it wasn't wholly unwelcome. When he'd asked what Wade was doing, he received no answer, but decided to just let it happen. He would have been lying if he had tried to tell himself he wasn't attracted to Wade. He had almost come to accept that, but he would never have made the first move. He didn't even know if Wade liked guys. Peter assumed that when Wade said something about them making out earlier, he'd found out about Peter's sexual curiosity somehow and was just mocking him for it. When a large hand reached his ass, though... he decided to go against that thought. He was definitely attracted to Wade, okay. And now Wade was definitely touching his butt. O...kay._

_"Wade?"_

_"Overstepped my boundaries?"_

_Peter hesitated, but in that moment knew what to do. He turned to the side and in a flash moved himself so he was straddling Wade and brought their lips together. After nearly two whole minutes of kissing and roaming hands, Peter lifted his face to catch a breath and whispered on Wade's lips, "Did I overstep mine?"_

_Needless to say, Peter was in for an experience._

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that," Peter laughed.

"Oh, was it that forgettable?" Wade fake whined, knowing very well that Peter was joking but putting on a show like he was truly hurt.

"You think my first time doing... that... with a guy would be forgettable?" The young man looked down as he spoke.

"I suppose not." Wade laughed. "So, boyfriend?"

"Still no, Wade."


End file.
